Helia's Kingdom Nighly
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Flora is over the moon when Helia asks her to come visit his palace and meet his parents, but his parents have other plans for him, including Diaspro...FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Yet again I'm writing about Flora and Helia, well I'm sorry but they rock my socks! By the way, this is a sequel to admittance...

Quartz Power

Summary: Flora is over the moon when Helia asks her to his palace to meet his parents, but his parents aren't impressed when they meet her, and arrange a marriage for him – with Diaspro!

Flora walked over to her bed smiling and sighed happily. It had been a long week since she told Helia that she liked him, and she hadn't stopped smiling since! She lay down on her bed and checked her cell for messages, she smiled when she had an unread message from Helia, she read it:

Hi Flora, Can you meet me at the lake at 2:00pm, I have something to ask you...

Love Heliaxx

She smiled again, the word _love _circling her mind. She glanced at the clock, It was approaching 2:00, she sighed again.

"I'd better go," she said to herself with yet again another smile (she smiles too much)

Flora walked through the forest until she emerged at the lake between Red fountain and Alfea. It was a sunny Friday afternoon, and the sun seemed to smile upon the gleaming lake, ever since she even met Helia, she had poetic thoughts flying through her head 24/7.

"Flora!" She heard someone shout

She saw someone run towards her with a long blue ponytail flowing behind him.

Yet again, she grinned. Helia picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm glad you could make it, I would of called to make sure you had got the message, but your cell was off, so I had to drop a text." Helia said

"It's good to see you again, Helia," Flora beamed, "Why did you want to see me?"

"I know that I'm probably moving a bit too fast, but err..."

"Yes?"

"Will you come and meet my parents?" Helia asked with puppy eyes

"What? In the palace of Nighly? I don't know, I mean, they defiantly wouldn't approve of me..." Flora said modestly

"Oh please, go on, they will love you, why wouldn't they?"

"Because, your royalty, I'm not..."

"Flora, it doesn't matter whether you're royalty or not, it only matters that I love you, and I do,"

Helia lent towards Flora and gently pushed his lips against hers. He wrapped his hands around Flora's slim waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you too," Flora whispered and closed her eyes, and allowed Helia to passionately kiss her.

"So I'll pick you up at eight tonight then, yeah?"

"Yeah," replied Flora

Later on, Flora was getting advice on what to wear from Stella.

"Wear this," Stella pulled out a black mini-dress

"I can't! I don't want Helia's parents to think I'm some kind of a night-club addict! I'll have too wear something below the knee..." Flora said as she pulled out a beautiful pink Marian dress, with green detail, "Perfect!"

Flora fiddled with the fabric of her dress as she waited for Helia on the quad, _what if they don't like me? _Flora thought, _I won't let Helia down, I can't!_ Helia arrived at that moment. He took off his helmet and greeted Flora with a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Ready, Ma'am?" He grinned, causing Flora to giggle

"No, but oh well..."

Helia kissed her gently on the lips and handed her a helmet. Flora climbed on to his leva-bike and with that they drove off.

They arrived at a beautiful midnight-black palace, with dark green ivy twisting around the French-window panes. Flora beamed and then looked at Helia. Helia took her by the hand and led her in.

"Welcome to my home," Helia beamed

"It's beautiful..." Flora gazed at the wonderful navy ceiling encrusted with golden studs as if they were stars. And as for the rest of the palace, despite its deep ceiling and colour of the outside wall, it was beautifully gold everywhere and there was a velvet red carpet on the floor and running up the two pairs of stairs either side of the biggest, most beautiful door she had ever seen, it had portraits of the king and queen of Nighly on it. _This must be the throne room_, Thought Flora.

Helia smiled. He had been standing there for quite a while, Flora must not of noticed how long they were there, she seemed too busy gawping. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What? Oh, sorry..." Flora woke up from her daydream, "It's just so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you think so!" Helia grinned

He led Flora through to the large doors in front of them and opened them. Flora was right, it was the throne room. The red carpet carried on to the thrones.

"And _who _is this?" Asked the Queen

"I told you mum, this is my girlfriend, Flora, I brought her here so she could meet you," Helia told his Mother.

"Is she a princess?" Asked the king

Flora made a fake smile, she _knew _her not being a princess would be an issue.

"Well?" The King asked again

"N-No..." Helia stuttered. Flora looked at him, she felt awkward and uncomfortable.

"She's from the realm of Lynthea, and she's the fairy of Nature..." Helia added quickly "Helia, we're glad your here," The Queen grinned, "A very rich princess has just become avalible for arranged marriges,"

"No," Helia answered immediatley, Flora was close to tears

"Her name is Princess Diaspro," The King said

Flora's jaw dropped, and so did her handbag. _Diaspro? Diaspro? _She thought

Helia's eyes widened, "Diaspro was my best friend's fiance!"

"Exactly, WAS," The queen said

Diaspro entered grinning, she was wearing a tiered orange dress which tightened at her her feet. Flora couldn't hold back tears any more, she had to run out of the room, she knocked down Diaspro on her way out.

"Ow, stupid commoner!" Diaspro yelled, "You made me break a nail!"

Flora ran out of the palace and around the back, she lent against the wall and put her head in her hands, _I-I can't believe this is happening, _she thought. Just then Helia ran over to her and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and wiped away her tears.

"I can't believe it either..." Helia comforted her, "It's going to be okay, we'll figure out a way to sort this out,"

Flora didn't say anything, she just pulled Helia closer to kiss him.

HAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE MUCH, well sort of... Check for updates! A remember R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! The next chapter is here! Sorry for the wait (which wasn't actually that long!)

Be Polite

Diaspro mourned over her broken nail and scorned. Stupid_ girl, does she know who I am?_ She thought and smirked. _Well since I'm taking her boyfriend, I guess I'll let her off the her._

"So sorry, Diaspro!" said the Queen, "Helia claims he is in love with someone else, but he is destined to be in love with REAL royalty,"

"I know all too well..." said Diaspro

"We should probably invite her to dinner to make sure she forgives us, not that we care," the king sneered

Meanwhile, outside, Flora was still in tears and Helia was still trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Helia said quietly. Flora carried on sobbing. Just then Diaspro came out of no where.

"Helia, your mother and father have invited Flora in for dinner, out of their kindness," Diaspro scorned. Helia tightened his grip on Flora.

"Flora, I would suggest you like, go inside right now, the king and queen don't like to be left waiting..." Diaspro lifted an eyebrow. Helia pulled Flora up. She was shaking and her dress was damp from tears. She gave Diaspro an angry look as she passed.

"Ah! Flora, glad you could make it!" said the king with a grin. Flora didn't say anything. She wasn't smiling, but she still had tears in her eyes.

Finally Flora spoke. "Thank you for inviting me inside, I am very grateful." Flora said through gritted teeth.

"Please have a seat," the queen said

"Thank you,"

"So, you're from Lynthea?" the king asked

"Yes," Flora said, "Helia told you when I arrived,"

"It wouldn't of mattered whether he told us or not, we could still tell," the king explained, "Everyone on Lynthea has blasted light and airy accents..."

Flora gritted her teeth and scorned. Helia held her hand tight under the table. She tell he was getting angry at his parents by the strength of his grip.

"Leave Flora alone." he said sternly

"Helia...Don't..." Flora said quietly

"Dinner is served!" yelled the chef, breaking the awkwardness. He dropped a large steak in front of everyone. Flora stared at it and gulped. Helia's eyes widened, he had forgotten that Flora was a vegetarian!

"Well? Start eating then!" the queen grinned

"I-I-I can't," Flora stared at her plate

"Why ever not?" the king frowned

"Dad, everyone knows that all Lyntheans are vegetarians," Helia said while staring at his own plate, "You know that I am to."

While all this was happening, Diaspro was chomping hers down like a savage, paying absolutely no attention to what was happening, Flora was watching her, disgusted.

"I need to pee!" Flora announced as she stood up

"I'll show you where the toilet is!" Helia stood up, he ran after Flora.

"Vegetarians," Diaspro sighed

Flora had to get out of the room, she was growing impatient with Helia's parents, and it was getting harder and harder to keep her temper. _They're just trying to get rid of me, of course they knew I was a vegetarian, Lynthea is the realm of nature! _Helia slowly walked around the corner.

"Maybe I should go..." Flora said

"Flora, I understand if my parents haven't made you feel welcome-"

"You think?!"

"But before you go, I want you to show my parents that you're not some weak little fairy who blends in the whole time,"

Flora grinned. She liked where this was going... "Alright, but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't have to tell you what to do, your aloud to do and say what you like, just give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Does that mean I have to be a bit cheeky?" Flora grinned

Helia laughed. "Do what you must..." he took Flora's hand and took her back into the dining hall, where Diaspro and Helia's parents were smirking.

"Everything alright?" Diaspro said, not even attempting to sound sympathetic.

"Yes, fine," Flora looked up at Helia, who winked at her. She smiled.

"Excuse me Queen Nighly, but why are you so stuck up or can't you help it?" Flora said with a cheeky grin. Helia snorted.

"How dare you insult my future mother-in-law!" Diaspro exclaimed

"Thank you Diaspro!" The Queen said

"As for you, you are the most vain person I have ever met!" _Oh God, I've never been so impolite in my life! _Flora thought. Helia grinned at Flora.

"I'll be taking Flora back to Alfea now," said Helia

"Thank you ever so much for the meal, it was wonderful to meet you and your home is beautiful," Flora said, once again through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry for the wait, I just got caught up in writing so many stories at once! Here is the rest of the story, but I'm going to keep it as brief as I can! Sorry...

Helia's Kingdom Nighly

It had been a couple of weeks since Flora had been to Nighly, to meet Helia's parents. She had almost forgotten about Diaspro, and Helia's mum and dad. She had got over it now. Until Tecna came running into her room with a TV remote control.

"Flora! You have GOT to see this!!" Tecna yelled.

"What is it?" Flora got up off her bed.

"A BAD story on the realm wide web!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Flora sighed. They entered Tecna and Musa's room, to see the rest of the girs staring at Tecna's TV screen.

_It has been said by the King and Queen of Nighly, that Princess Diaspro and Helia, the King and Queen's son, are to be married in July. We have not heard this from Helia himself yet._

All Flora could do was blink.

_In other news, the King and Queen of Nighly have banned Flora Deveruex from coming any where the planet of Nighly, her Alfea friends are banned as well._

Everyone glared at Flora. A tear slid down Flora's cheek.

"Oh THANKS Flora! I was going to go there for the summer with Sky!" Bloom screeched.

"Shut UP Bloom! Can't you see that Flora is upset?" Layla ran up to Flora and hugged her,"The news said that they hadn't heard it from Helia yet, it was probably just something his parents did without telling him," Layla comforted her.

"I hope so..." Flora sighed.

Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, Helia had just watched the news flash and was gawping. He immedietly picked his cell phone and dialled his home phone number.

"Mum? Hi. How could yo-"

"Well I know bu-"

"No I don-"

"Don't you dare han-" A long beep followed. Helia held the phone away from his ear, and sighed unhappily. _God, I hope Flora didn't think I asked Diaspro. _Thought Helia. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door, Helia opened it to reveal Flora and Layla, Layla looked angry, and Flora just looked at the floor.

"TELL ME YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH DIASPRO!" Layla yelled at the top of her voice, making Helia take a step back.

"No. It was my parents." Helia replied quietly, "Flora? Say something?" Helia took her hand.

"I'm okay, I think..." Flora couldn't hold back tears, "These are just tears of...uh...relief..." Helia looked down.

"I'm sorry this happened, and if I had know it was going to happen, I would of done everything in my power to prevent it!" Helia was now angry.

"Helia, calm down..." Flora raised her voice.

"Calm down? I got you and your friends banned from Nighly! I don't deserve to have a girlfriend like you!" Helia walked away from the door and leaned against the wall surrounding his balcony, "You may as well dump me and get it over with..."

Flora followed Helia out on to his balcony. "I would never break up with you,"

"But-"

"We're going to sort this out!"

Mwah ha ha ha... Cliff hanger!!

Please give me your ideas! I have no clue what to write!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi... I got a weird review, I'm not sure whether it was a flame of not, but it finished with, continue writing, you just stopped. I have no idea whether to take it as a compliment or not... But what the hey!

Helia's Kingdom Nighly

Flora arrived at Magix Station. She looked up and down the large room. No-one was there. Only bored station managers, it was obviously a slow day. One of the station managers pushed his way to Flora, so he could actually get some work done.

"Hello!" He greeted her warmly and gave her a firm hand shake, "And where would you like to go today?"

"Quantaz, planet of jewels," Flora looked down, she was dreading going to see Diaspro.

"Okay, have a good trip!" The station manager created a portal which took her to the centre of the main city of Quantaz, she could see the palace gates, they were about ten minutes away. She slowly started walking towards them. She wondered how she was going to get in and how Diaspro would listen to her. She arrived at the gates, a man wearing a red velvet jacket stared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked impolietly.

"I was hoping I could talk to Princess Diaspro,"

"Do you have an oppointment?"

"No..."

"Are you Teen Fairy wanting to do an interveiw on her?"

"Yes!" She answered quickly.

"Wait here..." The man went to side of the gates and pressed a button to make them open, "Sorry, you will not be permitted in the Princess's quarters, but you may talk to her outside in the royal gardens,"

"Okay..." Flora was outstanded that she was able to get in that easily, "Should I go and wait there?"

"Yes, but don't touch anything!"

Flora was waiting at a white and metal bench, Diaspro was apparently doing herself up incase 'Teen Fairy' wanted any head shots. Diaspro emerged.

"Hel-" Diaspro paused, "Oh. Its you."

"Please, don't call for the guards, I need to talk to you, about Helia!" Flora was now worried about being chucked into prison.

"I suppose I could spare a _minute..."_ Diaspro sat down.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you want him?!" Flora seethed.

"Well, for starters, he's royalty, and so am I..." Diaspro suddenly looked at Flora like she had suddenly spotted something disgusting, "And you're not." Flora couldn't say anything, "Face it, me and Helia are _destined _for eachother!"

"Just because you're royalty?!"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever told him this: Ti amo?!"

"Ti amo? What does that mean?"

"Obviously _not _then!"

"What does it mean? You have nice abs?"

"NO!"

"Well what does it mean then?"

"You've told Helia that he has nice abs?!"

"It's not like it isn't true!"

Flora rolled her eyes, "It means I love you!"

"No, I haven't told him that. Yet."

Flora blinked.

"You're going to tell him that you love him!?

"Yes,"

"Do you?! Really?!"

"NO! Uggh..."

"YOU LITTLE BITC-"

"Sorry, Flora, I think you've outstayed your welcome, please leave. Now."

Flora stood up, "We ARE going to stop you!"

"Who's we? Helia won't be on your side once I tell him that I love him."

Flora didn't want to cause any trouble, so she left.

Back at Red Fountian

"I talked to Diaspro..." Flora sighed.

"Well?" Helia stared.

"She said that she's going to tell you that she loves you."

"Oh..."

"She also said it wasn't true,"

"Good,"

There was a long pause.

"Ti amo," Flora smiled.

"Ti amo troppo," Helia smiled back.

Hope you liked that! By the way, 'ti amo troppo' mean I love you too. It is Italian. Look it up. Now. But not yet, you have to REVIEW first!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I keep getting reviews which are like half falmes, half please continue writing. It is quite weird, but what the hey! Please, no-one give me and flames because I shall hunt you down and murder you... Well mabye not but still.

Helia's Kingdom Nighly

Helia woke up, he checked the time on his clock. 10:45, typical. His friends were probably all in the cafeteria eating breakfast. It was Sunday, a normal Sunday. A laid back day where Helia didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. He pulled on his jeans and blue shirt, then brushed his hair. Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Helia, still tired.

"Hi honey," Said the voice at the other end.

"Flora?"

"No, Diaspro,"

"Oh."

"Can you meet me for breakfast?"

"Well, actuall-"

"Great! Meet me in the royal gardens? 11:00?

"Wel-"

"Awsome! See you then!" _*Beep* _Helia threw the phone on the floor and slumped back into his bed, _Oh no, _He thought. He grabbed a coat and left his dorm, in no hurry.

Once Helia arrived, he saw Diaspro grinning at nothing imparticular, then she saw him.

"Hi honey," She said in the same tone as on the phone, then motioned for him to sit down and pushed a drink in front of him. Helia rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He took a sip of his drink.

"Is that anyway to talk to your on true love?"

Helia spat out his drink, "What!"

"Tu imo, or whatever..."

"It's Ti amo! And you don't love me!"

"Why shouldn't I? You have great abs!"

Helia gawped at her, "That doesn't prove that you love me!"

"What will then?"

"Nothing!"

"Why?"

"Because you DON'T love me!"

"We're destined to be togeth-"

"NO! I'm destined to be with FLORA!"

"Her?" Diaspro smirked, "Yeah. Sure."

"Yes, her!"

"Look, royalty is destined to be with royalty, and Flora ISN'T royal!"

"So? What do I care!"

"That you could be cut off from Nighly..."

"What?!"

"If you marry me, you will be in good terms with your parents, and if you marry Flora, they will cut you off from the family!"

Helia wasn't too shocked, he had never really had much in comman with his family, he was always the dreamer, and they were always up front and scornful. Then he remembered his brother.

"Why don't you marry my brother?"

"Who?"

"My brother!"

"What's his name?"

"Ambrogio."

"Ambrogio? What does that mean?"

"Immortal,"

"Ha! You have an immortal brother?!"

"It's just his name!"

"Is he older then you?"

"Yes,"

"Too old,"

"What?"

"You are the perfect age, I cannot stand imperfect things, it's like clashing colours!"

"His only a few months older than me!"

"Exactly,"

"What about Prince Sky?"

"What about Bloom?"

"Oh."

"I guess I can sort of understand them, at least Bloom is actually royalty,"

"What's wrong with not being royalty!?" Helia seethed.

"Well for starters, they don't clean enough!"

"What!?"

"And they aren't smart enough,"

"Yeah, sure."

"And they aren't pretty enough!"

"WHAT!? AND LIKE YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF THEM ALL!!"

"Well thankyou for agreeing with me!"

Helia scowled, "I'll be off now, I don't want any of your scornfulness to rub off on me!"

Diaspro tried to speak back but Helia was already gone.

Helia walked out of the palace gates and started to head back to the station, but then realised that he would have to speak to his parents as well. He got a portal to Nighly. Once he got there, he walked to his own palace gates to see crowds and crowds of the press pushed up against the bars, until they saw Helia, they ran up to him with microphones, and didn't even let him breath.

"Prince Helia, is true you asked Princess Diaspro to marry you?!" They yelled at him.

"No!"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"No!"

"So you broke it off?"

"No!"

"So the wedding is still happening?"

"No! I never even asked her in the first place, it was my parents!!" Helia pushed his way to the gates, which opened for him and left the press yelling after him from behind the bars. Helia ran inside to the throne room.

Sorry, con't think of anything else to write. For now....


	6. Chapter 6

I keep on stopping at random parts! Sorry! I will TRY not to.

Helia's Kingdom Nighly

"Mum?" Helia walked into the throne room, his mum was sitting on her throne looking bored.

"Hello darling," She perked up a bit.

"Why did you do this to me? And to Flora?"

"Flora. All you ever go on about." She smirked, "You would of thought she was actually royal be the amount of time you spend talking about her,"

"What does her being royal have to do with any of this?!"

"You're destin-"

"Destined!? To be with royalty!? You know, I may have thought that _once, _but that was before I met Flora!"

"Diaspro is a beautiful young woman, she's smart and she's royalty! What IS your problem?!"

"She isn't the girl I want to be with, I DON'T love her!"

"Who's talking about love? We're just talking about marriage!"

"Marriage is a commitment you make when you're _IN _love!" Helia seethed, the queen rolled her eyes, "What can I do to convince you to let me off marrying Diaspro?" Helia said a little bit more calmly, but still extremely angry.

The queen thought for a minute, then grinned, "Do anything we tell you for the next three years,"

"Okay! Fine."

"Alright then, marry Diaspro!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Okay, okay, leave now, and I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Helia walked out of the palace, he kicked down a vase on his way out. Outside the gates, the press were still pushed up against the bars, shouting out random questions. Helia pushed his way through them and got a portal back to Magix.

In Magix, Helia was kicking an empty can along the side walk. He looked into random windows, then he saw Flora, Layla and Musa sitting at a cafe table. Layla had a comforting arm on Flora's shoulder, and Flora was staring into her coffee like it was the only thing that mattered. Helia walked in.

"Flora, everything's going to be fine." said Musa.

"Hi..." Helia sat next to Flora.

"Hi, how did it go?"

"What?"

"Your meeting with Diaspro, how did it go?" Flora's eyes were shining with hope.

"She told me she loved me," Helia sighed. Flora looked back into her coffee.

"You don't love her do you?" Flora said quietly.

"Of course not!" Helia gave her a very shocked look.

"Good."

"Er...We'll leave you guys alone," Layla pulled Musa out of the cafe with her.

Helia sat back in his chair. Flora was still staring at her coffee.

"I saw my mum as well," Helia spoke suddenly.

"What did she say?"

"She said she would _think _about letting me off the hook,"

"And she will, won't she!?"

"I have no idea,"  
There was a long and awkward pause between Flora and Helia, it wasn't normal for them, but Helia was just staring at Flora who had yet again gone back to her coffee. Her eyes were swollen and there were wet streaks down her cheeks. _She must have been crying a lot... _Helia looked down at Flora's hands under the table, they were clenched. Helia grasped them, making Flora jump.

"I'm _never _going to marry her,"


	7. Chapter 7

I am going to _try _to finish this story in this chapter, but if I don't, it will be finished in the next one, I PROMISE!!

Helia's Kingdom Nighly

"I'm _never _going to marry her!" Helia squeezed Flora's hand tightly under the table.

"Helia, look, I've been thinking, you _can _marry Diaspro if you want to-" Flora was stopped.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER!!" Helia stared at Flora, shocked.

"Because you probably wouldn't want to marry me-"

"Flora, I can't promise anything, I don't even want to think about marriage yet, especially with Diaspro," Helia's eyes widened, Flora looked back at her coffee, "But if I did want to marry anyone, you _know _who it would be..." Helia kissed Flora's head.

"Who? I just want to hear you say it..." Flora looked up and grinned.

"_You..." _Helia whispered, "And that means I am NOT marrying Diaspro!" His voice suddenly raised.

Flora grinned, "If you really care _that _much, I think I might have an idea," A wicked grin crept upon Helia's face, "Really? What?"

"Leave it to me and the girls, but I may need you at the last minute..." Flora finished her coffee and stood up, "Bye..."

"Bye," Helia gave her a kiss on the lips, they heard a camera click and saw a flash from outside, making them pull away quickly, "WHAT THE?!"

"Who's that!?" Flora pointed to a member of the press, Helia ran outside.

"Diaspro is going to be SO disappointed!" The reporter grinned, "At least its a great story!" He started running off, Helia ran after him in a rage. The reporter started snapping pictures of him, "Lovely, SMILE!"

"HELIA, WAIT!" Flora caught up with Helia, "It may work to our advantage..."

"THAT'S IT LOVE! GIVE 'IM ANOTHER KISS!!" The guy (A/N forward slash GIT) from the press cooed. Flora rolled her eyes and pulled Helia off.

The Next Day at Alfea

Flora yawned. It was teacher training day, so classes were cancelled. On days off the paper was delivered. She checked the time, 11:00am, she must have overslept. She saw the paper on Bloom's un-made bed, it had a note on it. Flora looked at the note, it read: _WTF?! _Flora shrugged and looked at the paper. Yesterday's event was front page news. She screamed, Layla came running in.

"Oh, so you saw the paper then..." Layla put a comforting arm on her shoulder, "Did you get caught by the press?"

"Yeah..."

"You know, you should have avoided the press-"

"It was just a kiss goodbye! We didn't even know the photographer was there!"

"Sorry..."

"Its okay." Flora suddenly grinned, "Layla, I need you, Stella and Musa's help with something..."

Layla smiled, "An evil plan eh? Count me in!"

"Count who in what?" Stella and Musa walked in.

"Girls, I have a plan!"

Sorry!!! I KNOW I said I was going to finish the story in this chapter, but I felt this was a good place to stop. But I am starting on the next one IMMEDIETLY!!


	8. Chapter 8

I am back and ready to write!

Helia's Kingdom Nighly

"Excuse me!" Stella cooed at the gatekeeper. She was at the gates of Diaspro's palace, the other three were hiding behind the wall, "Are you busy?"

"No, not really," He replied, eyeing Stella up and down.

"Good, well, could you be a dear and show me the way to the...errm...tanning salon?" She was distracting him while Flora, Layla and Musa jumped over the wall and ran up the large drive.

"It's nearly my lunch break anyway," he said, he tried to look behind him, but Stella suddenly grabbed his uniform and started kissing him, reluctantly. _I am SO not telling Brandon about this!! And Flora OWES me BIG time, this is, like, a HUGE sacrifice!! _She pulled away, giving a fake, satisfied look.

"Oh, I just found my map! SEE YA!" Stella ran off.

"WAIT!" The gatekeeper called, but it was too late, she was already gone.

Meanwhile, inside, Flora, Musa and Layla were avoiding various maids being called in and out of Diaspro's quarters. They were at her door, when yet again, another maid walked out.

"Who are you!?" She screeched.

"ADDORMENTARE!" Layla shot some purple energy at her, she instantly fell asleep.

"Lets get inside..." Musa stepped over the sleeping body, followed by Flora and Layla.

"Ciao ragazzo rubare cagna!" Layla spoke, so Diaspro couldn't understand her.

"English please?" Diaspro grinned, "Flora, darling, saw you and Helia in the paper, shame, I might be replacing you soon!" Flora threw herself at Diaspro, screaming. Flora attacked her, pulling at her hair and punching her stomach.

"Flo! Calm it girl!" Musa pulled Flora off her, then went up to Diaspro so they were face to face. Musa held on to the top of her ear hard.

"TELL HELIA'S PARENTS TO BREAK OFF THE MARRIDGE NOW!" She yelled.

"And why would I do that!!" Said Diaspro, in agony.

"Do you want me to let go or not?!" Musa pulled harder.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO LET GO SOONER OR LATER!"

"Wait..." Layla walked over to Diaspro's dressing table and picked up the most expensive looking lipstick, "Break it up with Helia, or Miss. Designer here gets pushed into the wall!" Diaspro's eyes widened.

"That shade was designed especially for ME! It costs a fortune, _and _its COTURE!"

"Your choice!" Layla slowly removed the lid, "Say goodbye!"

"OKAY, FINE!" Diaspro yelled. Musa let go of her ear, and Layla replaced the lid, "Now give it back!" Diaspro lunged at the lipstick, Layla dodged.

"Not yet, you have to call it off FIRST!"

Diaspro sighed and got her cell out of her purse, she dialled Helia's home phone number.

"Hello?" Asked Diaspro.

"Hello, Kingdom of the Night, how can I help you?" Said what sounded like a butler.

"I would like to speak to the King or Queen, it's Diaspro," She replied reluctantly.

"Ah, Diaspro, I won't be a minute," There was a long pause, Diaspro looked back at Layla, who was still clutching the lipstick.

"Hello?" The Queen answered, "Diaspro?"

"Yes, hi," Diaspro sighed.

"Did you see that picture of Flora and Helia in the news? Dreadful isn't it!?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing, if Helia's still making out with Flora, then I don't want to marry him! I'm calling the wedding off..."

"Well there could be some way we could get rid of Flora permanently..."

Diaspro looked tempted, but sighed again at her lipstick, "I'm afraid that won't be necissary..."

"Well fine then!" And with that, the Queen hung up.

"There!" Diaspro snatched her lipstick back, "Now leave before I have the guards throw you out!"

Flora, Layla and Musa started their way out of her quarters, "Oh, and Diaspro?" Flora looked back.

"What?" Diaspro scorned.

"Thank you..."

"Yeah, whatever!"

Flora left and caught up with Layla and Musa. To get out of the gates without being noticed, they had to get Stella to distract the guard again. They called her up.

"Hello?" Stella answered.

"Stell, your needed." Musa spoke.

"Not again!"

"We have to get out of here!" Layla snatched the phone off Musa.

"Fine. But never again am I doing this!"

"Fine! Just hurry!"

They watched as they saw Stella approach the gates again.

"Hi again..." Stella flirted.

"YOU?!" The gatekeeper shouted.

"Sorry, I have lost my map, again..."

"Where do you need to go?" The gatekeeper calmed down slightly.

"The...Nail salon..." She watched the girls make their way to saftey.

"Its just-"

"Oh! My map! Found it!" Stella ran off. The gatekeeper scorned once more.

Back at Alfea, all of the girls were watching the news.

_It seems that the recent article about Flora Devereux and Helia Nighly has put Princess Diaspro off marrying the prince. No-one knows quite how she changed her mind, but we do know that Helia is very happy about this. We will now be going to Nighly, to listen to the King and Queen voice their outrage._

_"We just can't believe Diaspro would call it off, just like that." The King hugged his wife._

_"How could Helia do this to us!" The Queen sobbed._

Flora smiled. She was seeing Helia this afternoon, she was happy everything was back to normal, she hadn't been so glad in weeks!

"Flora, you have a visitor!" Bloom smiled and opened the doors completely, Helia walked in.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi!" Flora smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Did you do this?"

"Do what?" Flora replied.

"Convince Diaspro not to marry me?"

"Me, Musa, Stella and Layla!"

"I didn't think you would be able to do it!" Helia was outstanded.

"We just found out that Diaspro _loves _her lipstick!" Layla smiled.

The End. (Finally!)

ONLY ONE MORE STORY TO FINISH! THEN I CAN WRITE EVEN MORE STORIES! MWUH HA HA HA!!


End file.
